


Syndrom Nowego Odcinka

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Oglądając "Lucifera" [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, brak bety, każdy fan chyba tak ma, to wszystko przez RCS, z okazji nowego sezonu Lucifera
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Lucyfer od paru dni, przeżywał coś, co Sam nazwał w myślach „Syndromem Nowego Odcinka”.





	

Lucyfer od paru dni, przeżywał coś, co Sam nazwał w myślach „Syndromem Nowego Odcinka”. Archanioł albo nie mógł odejść od komputera, albo dostawał zastrzyku energii i chodził po całym domu, podśpiewując „Ain't No Rest For The Wicked”.

I Winchester zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Tym, czego nie przewidział, był diabeł leżący na dywanie w salonie, wpatrujący się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

— Stało się coś? — spytał Sam, kładąc się obok niego i splatając ich dłonie razem. — Myślałem, że będziesz dzisiaj szczęśliwy, w końcu była premiera drugiego sezonu „Lucifera”.

Diabeł spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem w oczach.

— Następny odcinek będzie dopiero za dwa tygodnie, Sam! Dwa tygodnie! — krzyknął.

Sam spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, zastanawiając się, czy to jedna z tych rzeczy, których nigdy miał nie zrozumieć u fanów. Może powinien sobie kupić jakąś książkę z instrukcjami jak postępować w takich sytuacjach?

— To chyba dobrze? Czy źle? — zmienił zdanie, wpatrując się w zirytowanego partnera. — To mniej niż dwa miesiące, które…

— Sam, jak ty nic nie rozumiesz! — Lucyfer spojrzał na niego załamany. — Jak ja mam przetrwać, skoro wiem, że te odcinki są już nakręcone? Że mógłbym je obejrzeć w każdej chwili, gdyby nie okres pomiędzy jednym, a drugim? I to jeszcze dwa tygodnie czekania…


End file.
